(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing device, a server device, and a method.
(ii) Related Art
In recent years, a cloud computing model (hereinafter referred to simply as a “cloud”) serving as a model for providing services via the Internet has been put into practical use. The use of computer resources residing in a cloud allows users to access services without holding the computer resources.
Services provided using the cloud consume computer resources in the cloud. Since some services are provided in return for user payment, it is required that recipients of such services be authorized (or authentic). In order to ensure that a user who is to obtain a service not be a third party that spoofs the address of the user, user identity authentication is performed using a combination of identification information about the user and secret information such as a password that only the user knows. In terms of security, furthermore, it may be requested that a human operator use a device that is to receive the service.
The services that users wish to access through the cloud are not necessarily received at devices the users are directly operating. Users often own plural devices, and some of the devices owned by users may receive only operation instructions transmitted from other devices via, for example, a local area network.